Family Buisness
by Rjalker
Summary: Morgan wonders if his day could get any weirder.


Morgan was barely through the door before he ran headlong into Big Mike's chest.

Janos screeched in alarm, and dove over his shoulder just in time to avoid being crushed between them, and Ezzem did the same though her descent to the floor much quieter, and a heck of a lot more graceful.

"Woah," Morgan said, backing away quickly and lunging forward to grab the doughnut his manager had dropped before it could hit the ground, "Big Mike, I am so sorry, I did not see you there!" He handed his boss back his food, and his daemon gave an apologetic smile to the tiny animal climbing back up Big Mike's arm.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Big Mike reassured him before he could begin to fret, "It was my fault. Shoulda been watchin' where I was going. No harm done."

Morgan hesitated for a moment, then smiled widely in relief. "That-that's good!" He said, scooping Janos back into his arms when the marmoset stood on his back legs to be picked up. "We'll, uh, just get going then." He side-stepped past his boss, fully intending to go to the break room to see if anyone had left any food in the fridge that was still edible.

A hand on his shoulder, though, stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to see Big Mike frowning gravely.

Uh oh.

"Uh," Morgan stalled wondering if his boss had suddenly developed the ability to read minds, "Was there anything you needed, sir?"

Big Mike didn't look very happy, and when he spoke...was that hurt Morgan heard in his voice?

"Morgan, why've you been lying to me? I thought we trusted one another."

Okay, yeah definitely hurt. This wasn't good.

"Wha-I-" Morgan didn't know what to say. He hadn't lied to his boss about anything recently, and had no clue what Big Mike was talking about.

Janos spoke up when it was obvious that Morgan had lost his voice to pure confusion, "What do you mean?"

Big Mike opened his mouth once, then seemed to realize at they were standing just inside the Buy More's doors, keeping them from shutting and allowing the heat from outside to invade the air-conditioned store.

"Come with me." He said finally, crooking one finger as he spun on his heel and headed back toward his office, "This is family business."

Oh, this was so not good.

Not good at all.

Folding his hands behind his back, Morgan hurried to keep up with his boss as his daemon clung to his shoulders.

Family business...

What did that mean?

What did Big Mike think he'd lied about?

Was it something he could get fired over?

He was gestured to sit as soon as he was in the door, and Big Mike shut it firmly behind him before going around the desk to take his seat beneath the large Marlin that hung on the wall.

Janos sitting in his lap, Morgan nervously ran his hands down his back, while Janos plucked worriedly at his sleeve.

Big Mike sighed wearily, and deposited his doughnut on top of the box he'd originally pulled it from.

"Morgan, now, you gotta be honest with me, son." Big Mike's voice was grave again, and his gaze sharp.

Morgan nodded wordlessly, and Janos darted his gaze away nervously.

They thought they were prepared.

Big Mike leaned forward in his chair, and asked, hurt, "Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

They were so not prepared.

"Um..." Morgan's brain wasn't working quite right, and Big Mike looked unamused. "Because...I don't have one?"

Big Mike narrowed his eyes. "You don't." He said skeptically.

"I don't."

"And you ain't lyin'?"

"Cross my heart."

This was one of the most bizarre conversations Morgan had ever had.

Big Mike slowly sat back in his chair, frowning deeply and looking as confused as Morgan felt.

"Can I ask where this is coming from, sir?" He asked hesitantly.

Ezzem jumped down from Big Mike's shoulder, and sat on the desk, studying them closely.

"I don't understand." Big Mike sighed at last, "Your momma is always telling me about her daughter. She even said she lives in the house, but I never saw her. Why does she talk about a daughter if you don't have a sister? Does she have a. Different father? Was she adopted? What?"

Big Mike was staring at them openly, earnestly. He sincerely didn't understand.

Morgan felt his heart sink.

"She-" He started, before he had to clear his throat, his face heating up in embarrassment, "She, uh, means me, when she talks about her daughter."

He bit his lip after the words were gone from his mouth his stomach twisting with anger and shame. Janos shrank against his chest and covered his ears with his hands.

Big Mike drew back as though struck, and Ezzem's eyes widened in silent horror.

"But-but-" He stuttered, looking stunned, "But you ain't a woman. She-she does know, right? All this time I assumed she knew. I've been calling you Morgan and calling you a man when I talk to her. Should I not have? Morgan, I am so sor-"

"No, no, she knows!" Morgan interjected when he realized his boss was about to apologize for supposedly outing him to his mother, "She's uh, she's just-" he stumbled over his words frantically. "She's not cool with it, is all."

For a full ten seconds, there was absolute silence in the small room.

Then Bog Mike spoke, his voice flat. "She...ain't cool with it." Then, incredulous, "She ain't cool with it?"

Morgan could only shrug helplessly.

Janos, who still had his ears covered, nodded miserably.

Morgan watched as his boss's expression shifted from incredulous, to sorrowful, to angry, and, finally, steely calmness.

"Would you mind if I tried talking to her about it?" He asked, folding his hands before him so that Ezzem could climb back up to his shoulder.

"Uh, no, uh, go ahead." Morgan said, surprised.

Janos slowly uncovered his ears, and stared at their boss in curiosity. "What will you tell her?" He asked.

Big Mike's expression turned into a frown. "That your wishes need to be respected, and if she has any shred of decency within her, she'll accept you for who you are. And if she can't..." He sighed, sadly. "As much as I love that woman, I ain't gonna be dating someone who don't treat others as they wanna be treated. If she refuses to start calling you by your real name, I afraid I'm going to have to end our relationship. But you hear me, boy, family is who you want it to be, and I'll be here for you no matter what, you hear?" Passion was in his voice, and kindness, "And if she keeps calling you the wrong gender, then, you could come live with me if you wanted. No one deserves to be treated like that in their own home."

Morgan sat back, stunned into silence.

Janos jumped up onto the desk, though, and smiled widely. "We hear you," he said, "Thank you."

But Big Mike shook his head. "Don't even mention it." He said, dropping his serious manner in exchange for his more usual cheerfulness, before looking down at his watch, and exclaiming quietly, "Shifts have already started! I've kept you too long, go on, go on, before customers start coming in."

Morgan quickly got to his feet, and pulled up Janos so he could sit on his shoulders.

"Wait, befor you go," Big Miked called Morgan's attention back to him as he was about to turn towards the door, to see that he was holding out the box of doughnuts that had been sitting beside him. "Share these with the other misfits when they go on break. I can always get more. Tell them they've earned it. Just, uh, put a few out on a napkin for Jeff. And let Anna know none of them have peanuts, 'cause I know she's allergic."

Morgan took the box, wondering if his day could possibly get any weirder.

"Thanks," he said sincerely, "I will."

Big Mike nodded, and made a shooing motion with his hand.

Morgan left the office, feeling lighter than normal as he headed for the break room, with Janos perched on his shoulder, and the heavy box of doughnuts in his arms.


End file.
